


It took so long just to feel alright

by naripolpetta (mofumanju)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Gen, Italiano | Italian, Post Reichenbach
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/naripolpetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C’è uno strato di sudore che va accumulandosi sulle sue mani, le rende viscide mentre, davanti a lui, Sherlock Holmes avanza a passo sicuro, vivo e vegeto come forse non lo ha mai visto prima di adesso.  <br/>È pazzo, non c’è altra soluzione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It took so long just to feel alright

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la prova d'ingresso per l'X-Fandom, che sarà il lol come sempre.  
> <3

_It took so long just to feel alright  
Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_

Non ha idea di cosa stia succedendo, ma sa che il suo cuore non è pronto a reggere il colpo, né lo è il suo cervello. Palesemente, quella che si prostra davanti ai suoi occhi è un’allucinazione, una di quelle che John pensava di aver allontanato per sempre, una di quelle che John credeva non avrebbe vissuto mai più. C’è uno strato di sudore che va accumulandosi sulle sue mani, le rende viscide mentre, davanti a lui, Sherlock Holmes avanza a passo sicuro, vivo e vegeto come forse non lo ha mai visto prima di adesso.   
È pazzo, non c’è altra soluzione.   
Bastano un paio d’occhi freddi come il ghiaccio a far sbriciolare tutte le sue certezze, a scuotergli la spina dorsale con così tanta violenza da obbligarlo a retrocedere e a cercare il supporto di un muro, di una sedia, di qualunque cosa gli capiti sottomano. Ci ha messo così tanto a superare la sua morte che adesso si chiede se fino a quel momento non si sia semplicemente illuso.   
Apre la bocca per dire qualcosa – il suo nome, quello di Mary, di Mrs Hudson, _qualunque cosa_ \- ma tra le sue labbra si forma soltanto un sibilo strozzato, e nulla di più. Sherlock allunga la mano e John trattiene il fiato, terrorizzato all’idea di quello che sentirà.  
Ma la sua mano è calda.  
Non può essere vivo.  
Ha faticato, per mettere insieme i pezzi di un puzzle che si era distrutto con la sua morte. Non può aver davvero sprecato così tanto tempo per nulla.   
Non può essere vivo.  
Spinge via l’uomo con forza, gridando con quanta più forza può. Grida e si stringe i capelli, tremando e implorando a quella figura – non è Sherlock, non può essere Sherlock – di sparire, di andarsene.  
Ha faticato, per stare meglio.  
E adesso cade di nuovo tutto a pezzi.


End file.
